


The Sun and the Other Stars

by ariella884



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Prequel of sorts, tender moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/pseuds/ariella884
Summary: A quick look at a tender moment between Mark and Kathryn, and why the Dante book that she was given as an engagement gift from Mark holds such meaning to her. This is set before the events of Caretaker.





	The Sun and the Other Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much to Helen8462...without you this story probably wouldn't see the light of day. That being said, all mistakes are still mine.
> 
>  
> 
> “My will and my desire were turned by love, the love that moves the sun and the other stars.”  
> ~ Dante Alighieri, _Paradiso _, _The Divine Comedy _____

The warmth of the fire fills the room, but he notes that she still sits curled under a soft blanket next to him. Close, but not touching, as both of them are fond of having a little space while reading. He has his most cherished book, Dante’s _The Divine Comedy _,__ while she enjoys the classic poetry of Charlotte Brontë.

Literature being read by the scientist. The contradiction that is Kathryn Janeway. It’s one of the things he absolutely adores about her. She has such a passion for subjects such as astrophysics and cosmology, among others. But yet, in quiet moments such as these, you will find her curled up with beautiful and romantic poetry.

He loves this woman with his entire being. He’s known it for years; since they were younger. Of course it’s only been three years now that they have been together as more than just friends, but they have been the best years of his life.

Mark turns his head slightly to study her and thinks to himself how beautiful and intelligent she is. And how passionate. Her passion for life has pulled him from the stoical existence he always lived. He will never truly understand what he did to deserve to have her in his life, and he knows he never wants to let her go.

“Kathryn?”

“Mark?” She responds, her eyes still cast downward on her book.

“I think we should get married.”

“Ok.” She says almost absentmindedly.

“Ok? Just ok?”

Turning to face him, her voice is quiet, calm when she answers. “Mark, we have talked about this. We always said we would at some point. So, yeah...ok.”

“Well. Ok then.” Caught off guard at her nonchalant response, he returns to his book. His thoughts recall the last few minutes.

_She said ok. We’re engaged. Wait, this means it’s official, right?_

He moves to face her again. “Kathryn?”

Placing her book on the end table beside her, she looks back at the man sitting next to her. “Yes Mark?”

“Does….uhhh...does this mean we are officially engaged?”

“Yes, I guess it does...”

“Wait, no. I’m doing this all wrong.” He moves to stand up, but is stopped by her hand on his arm.

“Mark, stop. What are you doing?” She says, her voice full of laughter.

The joy he is feeling right now is becoming so overwhelming, it’s difficult for him to think. Attempting to keep from laughing at himself, he tells her, “I’m doing this the proper way. The traditional way.”

“When have you ever known me to be traditional? I’m a 24th century girl through and through! Now come on, if you want to ask me, then just ask.” Her teeth pull at her bottom lip, her eyes brimming with excitement. “I can almost guarantee what my answer will be.”

Disregarding her suggestion, he settles down on one knee in front of her. While he understands her non-traditional ways, he believes she deserves romance, and he wants this moment to be as special as possible for her. For them. Unfortunately, since this has been rather spur of the moment on his part, he doesn’t have a ring to offer her. So in it’s place he holds his most prized possession, his vintage copy of Dante’s _The Divine Comedy_. His eyes trained on hers, he asks the very simple question that he has, for so long, been dreaming of asking her. “Kathryn Janeway, will you marry me?”

She answers without hesitation. “Yes. Yes, Mark, I would love to marry you.” She smiles down at the book in her hands, fingers brushing it’s spine, “I don’t get a diamond, I get epic poetry.”

Her eyes meet his again and he reaches up to run his hand along her cheek. Her head ever so slightly tilts into his warmth as her eyes close.

He quotes back to her, “Ours is...the love that moves the sun and the other stars.”

“I love you, Mark.” Her eyes open again, steeling her gaze into his. A look so powerful and so full of adoration that it takes his breath away.

“Kathryn, I love you too. So much. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

They both lean forward simultaneously, lips meeting in the middle in a kiss so slow and chaste. He feels her hands running over the nape of his neck, tangling in the short strands of his hair. He moves to deepen the kiss and revels in the deep moans this brings from her. Relaxing into the sofa, he pulls her closer to him, enjoying the warmth of her body next to his. Her hands move from his neck down to his chest, fingers curling into his shirt in a silent bid for him to continue.

They stay this way for what seems like hours, enjoying each other and the passion between them. Afterwards, they lie in each other’s arms on the sofa, soft breathing the only sound in the room. He catches the firelight dancing over the delicate features of her face and shoulders, highlighting the dips and valleys. And he knows in his heart that he has never loved her more than he does in this moment. Letting a muffled sigh escape his throat, he pulls her gently closer to him and allows himself to fall into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I took a few liberties here...In the episode 'Shattered', Kathryn states that Mark gave her Dante’s book, _Inferno _. However since you can’t just read Inferno, it was decided that she actually has the full copy of _The Divine Comedy _...of which Inferno is the first part, followed by _Purgatorio _, then _Paradiso _.________


End file.
